500 Word Drabbles
by MugiwaraMarimo
Summary: Language, Sanji and Zoro. Just a few (very) small things I threw together.
1. Bathroom

**(A shitty day for me turned into a shitty day for Sanji as well.)**

Sanji had been having a horrible day. It had started when he woke up, the right side of his sinuses were completely blocked off, leaving his whole face feeling swollen and his head throbbing. Throwing back some pain killers from Chopper, he set to make breakfast quick and simple.

And it had been simple. Muffins, fruit, bacon, all laid out on platters across the table. Then Luffy had arrived. The cook hadn't taken a breath to speak before the rubber arms shot out, smacking him right in the face and devouring all the food like the bottomless pit the Captain was.

After clean up, he was thankful of being anchored off a small island and went ashore. Things had begun to get better when out of nowhere, a woman smacked him across the face...this was getting old quick...accused him of sleeping with her sister, calling off the wedding and running off. All Sanji could do was blink in utter shock. His island adventure ended with someone throwing a bucket of mop water on him as he walked past and scuffing his new dress shoes.

_Fuck!_

He had to laugh though. An evil, sick sounding sound as he stomped soggily up the gangplank of the Sunny and to the mens' quarters to get some dry clothes. Half way there, he sneezed. A huge, body rattling attack on his nose that sent him careening into the wall, momentarily blinded. His sinuses didn't hurt so much now though, so there was that too.

Standing half naked in front of the mirror in the bathroom, steam rising from the shower he decided he was going to take, he blinked slowly at his reflection.

"You look like shit." Sanji knew at once who it was.

"No one asked you moss head. What do you want?"

"Nothing, came to take a piss if you must know, but here you are. Staring at yourself in the mirror. In the way. Of me. Taking a leak."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Door's not locked."

"I noticed." Sanji watched through the mirror as the green-haired annoyance pushed off the door frame with his shoulder and proceeded to carry out his business. "So," Zoro said, remembering NOT to hit the handle cause of Sanji's shower, and turning. "You feeling okay?"

The cook let himself be rudely hip checked from the sink so the Marimo could wash his hands and turned, closing the door. Sanji shrugged as he dropped his pants and climbed in the shower. "Just woke up sick and have had a shitty day."

Zoro tugged the shower curtain aside and watched quietly for a minute as Sanji stood under the water, eyes closed. "Hey Cook," he said quietly as Sanji cracked one eye. "My day's about to get bad too. Guess who gets to help Franky clean the aquarium filter?"

"Why?" Sanji closed his eye again as Zoro snorted.

"Give you one guess?"

"Luffy." They both said at the same time.


	2. Fishing

**(This was originally going to be a ball, but then I decided, ****_naw, that's not Luffy enough_****.)**

The shower had done wonders for him actually and Sanji felt much better, despite his scuffed shoe as he made his way topside. The sight that met his eyes couldn't have been any funnier either and he stopped a laugh as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

There in a the middle of the grass deck was Zoro and Franky. The large cyborg had his hands on his knees, looking down into the hole in the lawn. The best part though was Zoro. Shirt and bandana in a heap next to him, he was on his knees, ass in the air, left arm up to his shoulder in the hole, face smushed into the grass as he attempted to look up and listen to whatever it was Franky was telling him.

The two were quiet a minute as Sanji assumed Zoro pawed around in the filter with his hand. At the same time, Franky pushed his sunglasses up, Zoro made a face and Sanji saw a shudder visibly go through the swordsman as he jerked his hand out. "What the fuck is that?" he yelled.

"Dude..." Franky shook his head as Zoro peered in the hole.

"Oh, yuck. You have got to be kidding me. I will kill him." With a shudder, Zoro dove his hand back in the hole.

"I don't know how you do it..." Franky lowered his glasses as he watched.

"Agh, its slimy." Zoro spit as grass got in his mouth as he talked. With a grunt, he pulled the item from the filter and leaned back, crouching on his feet. "Is this...ew. How in the hell...ya know, I don't even want to know."

"Is there a bite missing?" Franky pushed his sunglasses up. "Why am I not surprised though?"

"Wait a sec." Sanji watched as Zoro pulled on what seemed like an invisible thread and after a second there was a snap and Zoro landed on his ass. "Fishing line?"

"What was he doing? Fishing in the aquarium? Not super bro..."

"You don't have to tell me." Zoro stood up, dropping the item on the grass. "That has got to be one of the worst things I have seen. Its even growing algae on it, its been in there a while." The swordsman toed whatever it was with his boot and that was it, Sanji had to know what it was.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked over to them and asked around a puff of smoke: "What is it?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to the ground. "Its right there, in awesome brown and green for you to see Cook."

Looking down, Sanji blinked and cocked his head. He really couldn't believe what he was looking it. "Is that...?"

"Yup," Zoro nodded. "The missing chicken leg Luffy stole and we never managed to locate from two weeks ago."

Suddenly Sanji wanted to throw up.


	3. Peanut butter

**(Mmmm...peanut butter. Was eating peanut butter while writing this and even though, this time, I wasn't eating it the way Zoro was, I have been known to do just that.)**

Sometime later Sanji watched Zoro clean his swords, but no, that wasn't the good part. That was the boring part actually, he could sit for hours doing that. But anyways, somehow the moss head was still able to eat after the filter disaster and so had gone rummaging through the kitchen. Normally Sanji would have kicked his ass for this, but since he only returned with a spoon and a jar of peanut butter, clearly labeled with his name on it, Sanji left it alone. The cook only questioned why it had his name on it.

And now he knew, thus the good part. Setting the sword he was holding in his lap, Zoro picked up the jar of peanut butter, popped the spoon from his mouth and into the jar it went. Sanji curled his lip in disgust as the swordsman pulled a large spoonful of the stuff from the jar and popped it back in his mouth.

"That's gross."

"You're gross." Prefect god damn English. How the hell did he do that? Fucking bastard.

"Doesn't it bother you? The texture? The taste?"

"This coming from the cook." Sanji watched as the spoon shifted in Zoro's mouth as the Marimo sucked the crap from the spoon. "I happen to like peanut butter."

"Its still gross." Sanji grumbled from behind his cigarette.

"Don't those bother you?" Zoro nodded towards Sanji but didn't take his eyes off the sword he was once again holding. "Taste like shit."

"You never complained before." Sanji exhaled as he spoke.

"Uuh, that's because I'm normally a little preoccupied." he said sarcastically as he repeated the process again. His teeth clicked on the spoon as it entered his mouth this time. "I'm gotten used to it anyways. Its...you."

"Its me?" Sanji raised an eyebrow and walked over to crouch in front of the swordsman.

Zoro nodded and was quiet a second. From this close, Sanji could see the muscles in his jaw working as he sucked the peanut butter off of the spoon in his mouth. He was actually a little jealous of the spoon truth be told. "Its just part of who you are."

"Just like you're a moss headed sap."

"Am not."

"Its just part of who you are." Sanji mimicked, none too nicely.

"Shut it Cook." Zoro kicked out with his foot, but wasn't really aiming to hurt. Sanji took the hit to his shoe and moved on without thinking. "I have grown to like it, okay. Is that what you want to hear?"

"I'd rather hear you say you'd love for that spoon to be me."

"Tsk," Zoro rolled his eyes. "Pervert cook."

Laughing, Sanji stood and walked away. He had dinner plans to make anyways.


	4. Cookies

_**505 :( Sooo close. Oh well. It had to be done.**_

Dinner was long since over and Zoro sighed as he pulled a blanket over the sleeping form of Chopper. The reindeer had insisted that he go play with him and Zoro had just spent the last two hours with the reindeer stuck to his lap, playing cards with Luffy and Usopp as they all sat cross-legged around a crate on the deck. Ducking out the door, he rubbed his shoulder. It was a little sore from having to hold his cards above Chopper the whole night.

His feet led him to the kitchen and there, like always, was the cook. "Whatcha doing?"

Sanji mumbled around his unlit cigarette. "Making no bakes."

"No bakes?" Zoro wrapped his arms around the cook's waist, head on his shoulder, attempting to see what it was Sanji was looking at. A mess of bowls and ingredients littered the counter.

"Cookies," Sanji answered before the "what are those" question could be asked. Zoro could feel Sanji's muscles move under him as he pressed against the blond's back. His arm shot out to grab a measuring cup as he spoke. "You won't like them."

"Why not?"

"They have chocolate in them." Sanji picked up some chocolate chips and poured them into a bowl, along with some other things. "Now that you're here, you can help. Stir this." Sanji turned on a burner and handed the swordsman a wooden spoon.

"What is it?"

"Just do it. Tell me when it boils Marimo."

With a sigh, Zoro did as he was told. Once boiling, Sanji took over and poured the other half of the mixture into the large pot. After a minute the cook turned, pot and all to the counter and started spooning the mixture onto wax paper. "Don't you have to bake it."

"_No_ bakes dipshit." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Why so many?" Zoro asked as Sanji seemed to fill the counter with the small chocolate cookies.

"Luffy. If any of us are even gonna get one, I need to make a shit ton for him."

Zoro picked up the small recipe card. "You double this?"

"Quadrupled it."

"What?" Zoro's mouth snapped shut as he watched the cook work. He was quick, just plopping spoonfuls onto wax paper. Once done, Sanji sighed, hands across his chest.

"There. Zoro..." Sanji said as the swordsman poked at one of the first cookies he dropped. "Don't."

Picking it off the paper, Zoro took a bite of the still warm cookie. "These are really weird. Its basically oatmeal."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Zoro smiled. "They're pretty good." Picking up a second cookie, Zoro leaned over and kissed Sanji on the cheek. "Night Cook. I'm off for watch." Then, with a swallow, he added. "Maybe you should swing up later...I might be in the mood for more peanut butter."

Sanji dropped his cigarette as Zoro grabbed a handful of his crotch, then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**_I'm nice. I will share. I usually double the recipe and use a tablespoon to drop generous amounts to make cookies. I get about 3 dozen doing it this way. Enjoy everyone!_**

**No bake Cookies**

Boil for one minute (more or less):

2 cups sugar

½ cup milk

½ margarine (or butter)

Then add (mixed into a separate bowl first):

4 tablespoons cocoa powder

1 teaspoon vanilla (a note on the vanilla. Once the sugar mix is boiling, i add the vanilla right to it then immediately add the dry ingredients to the wet)

3 cups quick oats

1 cup chocolate chips

Stir it up. Drop little balls of the mixture onto waxed paper with a teaspoon. Let them cool for about 20-30 minutes then they are ready to eat.


	5. Payback

Sanji knew it was evil. He really did. It was mean and cruel and down right nasty, but it would be funny. He also knew that in the end, he would give the Marimo what he wanted, cause well, let's face it, he wanted it too. _But_ until such time, this would be fucking hilarious. It really would.

The tray he held was empty, returning from the library where his beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chan had left it before heading to bed. That left Franky and Brooke. Sanji grinned like a mad fool. Those two would be in Franky's workshop till almost morning. He had no idea what they did down there and honestly he didn't really care. This gave him plenty of time to carry out his evil little plan.

Dishes washed and a new tray of cookies and drinks prepared, Sanji flicked the light and kicked the door closed behind him as he made his way towards the crows nest that held the oh so unsuspecting swordsman.

Stopping along the way, holding the tray lightly in one hand and a cigarette in the other, he let the moment of calm on the Sunny wash over him...

Whelp, time to get this amazingly torturous nightmare over with. Exhaling a cloud of smoke and snuffing the butt on his shoe, he began his climb to the hatch and his victim.

Zoro was where he usually was, laid out on the floor in the middle of a set of sit-ups. He ignored the blond at first, mumbling a count under his breath. Sanji set the tray down on the floor off to the side and watched for a minute.

Sweat glistened across the rippling muscles as Zoro steadily moved to a rhythm all in his head. Flipping the hatch closed Sanji walked over to him. Zoro flicked his eyes to the blond and continued for a moment longer, ending on some unknown number as he reached for a towel and wiped his face.

"Hi." It was short, simple and to the point. Just like the shitty moss head to keep things simple.

"You stink ya shitty bastard." Sanji crossed his arms as Zoro frowned.

"No shit? Really? I hadn't noticed." he wiped the towel down his neck and across his chest before throwing it aside, resting his arms on his pulled up knees. Looking up to Sanji, he asked: "You just come up here to insult me or what?"

He couldn't help it, a huge grin crept across his face as Sanji wordlessly produced Zoro's jar of peanut butter and a spoon. Setting it at the swordsman's feet, the cook turned and walked to the hatch, leaving a bewildered moss head starting at the jar at his feet.

"I _fucking_ hate you!" rang from the loud speaker as Sanji lit a new cigarette and laughed his way to his bunk for the night. Well...maybe not the whole night, but a couple of hours anyways.


	6. Tattoo

(_**My oldest son had football practice today, so while waiting, I asked my youngest to give me a single word, that I then wrote a 500 word drabble on. We did 3 altogether. Hope you enjoy them.)**_

* * *

Zoro loved the blond cook, that much he had decided he could admit to. He wouldn't, though, admit to liking his cooking or his choice in fighting styles. That was pushing it. At the moment though, Zoro would also admit that he wanted Sanji out of that suit of his.

It had started like any other encounter between the two. Insults flew along with kicks and a few punches as the two grappled their way to the lawn deck of the Sunny. One, or both, would end up with a mouth full of dirt and sit up coughing and spitting. Today, it was Sanji. And Zoro had to smile as the cook lay pinned under him spitting grass from his mouth.

"Shitty bastard," the cook growled and attempted to break the hold on his hands. "Let me up."

"Say please."

"Fuck you!"

"Close enough." Zoro flipped Sanji over and before the blond could react, leaned forward and kissed him. He tasted of dirt mixed with nicotine and the swordsman was happy til a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him away.

"Are you nuts?! Someone will see us?"

"Who cares cook?" Zoro squinted from the grip on his hair. Ripping his head aside, he went back to ravishing the blond.

"Stop." Sanji pushed Zoro off and sat up. "Damn, you fucking pervert. Can't you at least wait till we are off the deck? Can I have a smoke first?"

Rolling his eyes, Zoro reluctantly agreed. "Make it quick Cook. I'm gonna go raid the frig."

"Stay away from the strawberries in there," Sanji mumbled as he lit up.

The cook hadn't made it through the door before being attacked by the moss ball again. Slamming him against the wall, Zoro was all over him, kissing, nipping, caressing any flesh he could get at. Before Sanji's eyes had even adjusted to being inside, his jacket was on the floor and the Marimo's hands were under his shirt. "Take this off," he grunted as he kissed the blond's neck.

"Fine, but we need to talk..." the cook spoke as he undid the buttons. His fingers hadn't left the last one yet before Zoro's hands came up under the material and pushed it from his shoulders.

"What is _that_?" Zoro hissed as he stared at the mark on the cook's left pectoral muscle. It wasn't overly huge, maybe the size of the bottom of a can, but it was there. In black and white and red and yellow.

"What? Don't you have one?"

Zoro looked at Sanji. "Yes, mine are all done in an invisible ink so no one can see them. Really?"

"Your level of sarcasm is dually noted dumbass." Sanji shrugged his shirt back on. He started to walk away as Zoro grabbed his arm.

"Wait, stop. It just shocked me. It wasn't there the other day."

"Nope. Ya know when I asked you to go with me to the island and you just grunted. Well guess what? Ya missed out."


	7. Purple

(_**My oldest son had football practice today, so while waiting, I asked my youngest to give me a single word, that I then wrote a 500 word drabble on. We did 3 altogether. Hope you enjoy them.)**_

* * *

Every one of the Strawhats knew how much Nico Robin loved the color purple. Purple nail polish, purple clothes, hell Nami said even her bed sheets were purple. It was no secret.

"Oh Robin-chan's sheets must be the most perfect shade of purple! To match her soft dark hair and radiant blue eyes." Sanji. Just the sound of his voice when he was swooning over the girls was enough to drive Zoro up the wall...almost literally. A shudder swept through his body causing him to sit straight up in his chair.

Dinner, to be honest, was really good. The cook had spent the afternoon making a roast, well several, let's tell the truth here, with mashed potatoes, gravy, fresh baked bread, this weird concoction he called creamed corn casserole, that was really good and all sorts of really good things to eat.

Nudging Chopper, Zoro leaned down and whispered into the reindeer's ear. "Watch this." The doctor's ear twitched and he looked at Zoro, who threw a nod in Sanji's direction. Picking up a spoonful of potatoes, the swordsman slingshot it at the blond.

"...and Nami-swan, my radiant angel I ha-" There was a weird slap sound as the potato hit Sanji dead in the face. It was deathly quiet for two seconds before Zoro, Chopper, Luffy and oh hell, all either of them laughed at the cook who was turning the most gorgeous shade of pink under the potato.

Wiping his face, Sanji turned to the swordsman who was laughing uncontrollably, slamming one open palm on the table, tears in his eyes. "I know it was you, you shitty bastard!"

"FOOD FIGHT! Luffy screamed and started flinging food in all directions at once. Usopp instantly joined in along with the little doctor. Franky's "SUPER!" And Brook's "Yohohohoho!" rang out and chaos ensued. Even the girls got involved, but Luffy soon made a "Captain's Ruling" and deemed Robin wasn't allowed to use her powers.

Sanji stood speechless for a minute as food flew around his kitchen. The mess he would be left alone to clean was enough to bring the poor cook to tears. "And I worked so hard on this..." he said quietly and dodged a roll as it whizzed past.

"Hey, Cook," Sanji turned at the voice to find Zoro standing next to him. Sanji couldn't help but make a sound somewhere between a laugh and cry. Zoro's green hair was covered in potato and a line of gravy trailed across his face. "I will help clean up." The swordsman grinned.

Zoro squeezed his eyes shut as the blond raised a hand to his face, anticipating the hit that was to come. Instead a single finger slid down his cheek and he opened his eyes as Sanji put said finger in his mouth to lick off the gravy. "Thanks Marimo." He said quietly around his finger.

Zoro just grinned like a mad fool. The shitty cook wasn't all bad.


	8. Leaves

(_**My oldest son had football practice today, so while waiting, I asked my youngest to give me a single word, that I then wrote a 500 word drabble on. We did 3 altogether. Hope you enjoy them. This one has to be my favorite though of the day. REally happy with how this came out.)**_

* * *

The island they arrived on was an Autumn Island during Autumn. The reds, browns and yellows of the small uninhibited island was absolutely stunning and everyone was itching to get off the Sunny and go play in the leaves. The weather had a slight chill, but nothing that really required much more than a light sweatshirt.

Zoro pulled one over his head as he, along with Sanji and Franky, walked along the small shore. Zoro looked about the trails at his feet. Tracks ran wildly from Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. Those three would never change. Somewhere a faint "Gomu Gomu no Rocket" rang among the trees and one blew up as Luffy appeared at its top. "What is he doing, that moron." Sanji said as he stood with hand cupped to light a cigarette.

Zoro chuckled as Franky ran off to find out. "Prolly just stripping the leaves so they have a bigger pile to play in."

"Makes sense." The blond replaced his lighter and exhaled a cloud of white smoke. "Hey Marimo, let's go."

"Where?" Zoro turned to follow Sanji as the cook wandered into the woods in the opposite direction of the "kids." "Oi, cook!" Zoro matched his stride with the other man and looked around. All the trees seemed to covered in the brilliant colors and with the wind there was a steady rain of leaves littering the ground. "Its really pretty here."

Sanji snorted. "Did you just say pretty? I didn't think the manly man knew such delicate words."

"Don't make me break your delicate ass." Zoro growled back punching Sanji in the shoulder. It wasn't hard but the cook wasn't expecting it and stumbled sideways, falling in the leaves. This made the swordsman laugh and he kicked some leaves at Sanji.

"Bastard!" Sanji sat up only to get the leaves in the face. He spit and sputtered wiping the leaves away. "You shitty moss head!"

"Want some help up?" Zoro reached a hand down and after a decisive few seconds, Sanji took his hand but instead of getting up, he kicked his leg out, catching Zoro's ankle and making the green haired brute fall face first into the leaves.

"Serves you right!" Sanji said with an evil laugh as Zoro rolled over and sat up.

"Okay, okay," Zoro shook his head as bits of leaves fell from his head. "My turn." Turning, he tackled the cook back into the leaves. Sanji fell back with an "oof" and an angry yell that never made it past his mouth as Zoro's mouth met his.

Wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck, he smiled into the kiss. This had most definitely not been the plan, but he was with the shit swordsman and was getting his alone time. Separating from his lover, he said quietly: "I love you, you poor excuse of a swordsman."

"I love you too you useless cook." A genuine smile passed Zoro's lips before he ducked back down to seek out his cook's mouth again.


	9. Moonlight

Sanji crept onto the deck late into the night. The grass was cool against his bare feet and he cursed as the hem of his sleep pants dragged in the grass. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and licked at his bare chest, making it hard for him to light the cigarette he had cupped in his hand. Shoving the lighter back in his pocket, he pulled a lung full of smoke and exhaled deeply, relishing in the fading craving.

The moon hung high in the sky and Sanji wasn't sure if it was a full moon last night, tonight or tomorrow...just one of the three. He stood quietly on the deck, playing with the grass between his toes as he finished his cigarette. Lifting his foot to snuff out the butt, he thought better of it and instead flicked it over the edge as he made his way towards the crows nest.

His cruel trick earlier in the evening would most likely get him refused now, but if he didn't at least attempt to make up for it, the shitty moss head would be mad for days. The cook was not surprised to find the hatch open, just as he had left it. Bare feet made no sound as he climbed up the ladder.

Peering over the edge, he frowned slightly at the tray sitting where he had left it, cookies untouched. It really didn't surprise him, but was still slightly disappointing. Dragging his eyes from the tray, he searched the room for the swordsman.

Zoro was sitting on the bench, looking out the window, his back to the cook. One leg was stretched out on the bench, the other bent at the knee on the floor. His left arm was in his lap, and he was leaning his head on the fist of his right hand, propped at the elbow, a spoon sticking out of his mouth. Sanji almost laughed, but smiled instead. His swords lay at his foot, just within reach of his hand. The light of the moon bathed him in a weird glow, throwing shadows to the floor of the room.

Crawling up onto the floor, he walked over to the other man, throwing his left leg across Zoro's lap. "Can I join you?" With out a word, Zoro turned his attention to the cook, running his hands up Sanji's sides and back, then back down to his hips, pulling him onto his lap.

"I didn't think you would come up here tonight." he murmured quietly.

Sanji brought a hand up to run through Zoro's hair. "I felt bad, but if you tell anyone you shitty Marimo, I swear I will-" Zoro cut him off as he pressed his mouth to the cook's. Sanji heard the spoon thunk to the floor and pulled back openly laughing.

Zoro tilted his head. "What?"

"You and your damned spoon." Sanji kissed the swordsman's forehead. "You moron."

Zoro made a face. "Love you too Cook."


	10. Promise

**Had a long car ride this morning for a literally 30 second weigh in for my son's football...waste of gas. Anyways, this came out of my numbing car ride home. No I didn't write it till I got home, but I thought it up as I drove. Enjoy.**

* * *

It always happens this way. Always. One minute you're enjoying a nice nap under the tree, cuddled—yes, I said cuddled—up to the reindeer doctor, his fur warm from the sun. The next, you're on the deck of some marine ship, people screaming your name from all sides.

You don't even need all three swords at this point, hell you probably don't even need two, but two is always better than one. Just small fry shit marines thinking they can take on...wait, what was that? It's _only_ Roronoa Zoro?! Fuck! This guy needs to die!

Grinning as the crumpled body slides off your blade and to the deck, you feel a familiar presence and someone slams into your back. "Hello Lover," the words flow quietly from his mouth, with a puff of smoke, but you hear them as clearly as the yells around you.

Pressing your back tighter against his, you simply reply: "Cook."

"How many?"

"Forty-one." You lash out as the closing circle of navy scum pushes one too close. "Forty-two."

"Bastard." He snarls, kicking another stray in the side of the head.

"Where's Luffy?"

"Ran off somewhere."

"Usopp?"

"With the girls."

"Chopper?"

"Franky and Brook. Duck." For once you don't hesitate to listen as you feel his back push off yours and you crouch on the deck. You see his hands touch the deck from the corner of your eye as you bite down on the hilt of your most precious sword.

You lounge forward in a cork screw spin, cutting anything that comes into contact with you as you hear the continuous crack of broken jaws from the other man. Coming to a halt, you turn to see one foot touch the deck, the other straight in the air, as he stands back up, hands sliding into his pockets.

_God damn flexible bastard_, you think. But it's not over. More marines are pouring over the deck, surrounding you each, separating you. He's having no part of it though as he makes his way back to you, kicking and cursing all the while. "Ah, miss me?"

"Fuck you!" He yells as he kicks a marine in the gut, sending them flying back into a few others.

"Kinda busy right now. Maybe later." A grin appears around the hilt in your mouth.

There's a choking sound and he kicks out again, taking his aggression at you out on some poor navy peon. "I'm gonna kick your lazy ass for that."

"Who's counts higher?" The fight drags you away from him, but you're not worried. He can handle his own. Just like you know he will tonight, when life has returned to normal and the dinner dishes have been washed, leaving you to pester him on your never ending quest for sake. Insults will fly, kicks will be blocked and you'll make good use of your half-assed promise to 'fuck you' later.


	11. Yoga (part 1)

The music of Brook's violin drifted up from the depths of the ship as everyone began to settle down for the evening. Dinner was over, the dishes washed, the planning for breakfast done and with a sigh, Sanji almost ran down the stairs, a trail of smoke drifting behind him from his evening cigarette.

This was his quiet time. There would be no more _"Sanjiiiii...fooooood!"_ calls from the Captain and most of the crew had wondered below deck anyways. Changing quickly out of his beloved suit and into the T-shirt and sweatpants he had, the cook practically ran back to the grass deck and the setting sun.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, feet touching and brought his arms up in a large arc before settling them before his chest and exhaling. The knuckles of his closed fists interlocked as he took a second breath and exhaled slowly, moving his left foot away from his right as far as he could without bending his knee.

Keeping his breathing slow and steady, he leaned forward slowly, letting his hands catch his weight. At the same time, he walked forward a few paces on his hands, as he brought his left leg back to his right. Standing on his toes and letting his head drop, Sanji couldn't help but smile. Good thing he was alone...last thing he needed was to be interrupted with his ass in the air as it was now.

One song ended and seamlessly a new one started as a small breeze washed over the ship. Shifting his weight, he slowly stood back up, exhaling slowly as he did so, feeling his spine shift with the slow movements. At his original starting position, he did the same with his right leg, again chuckling at his various poses.

This time however as he began to rise back to his starting position for the third time, hands appeared on his hips, running up his back, over his shoulders and down his outstretched arms to lace fingers with his own. Eyes still closed, Sanji finished his arc, settling his arms in front of his chest once more as a hard body pressed against his back.

"What do you want?" The arms weren't restraining, but moved with the cook as if they weren't even there.

"Came to say hi." A voice sounded over his shoulder and a chin dropped onto it. Sanji cracked one eye to see a blurry mass of green.

"Well hi." Closing his eye again, he took another deep breath and swung his right leg out in a large semi-circle through the grass, turning his foot as he did so. The arms around his own broke away easily...too easily, but he ignored it, continuing his movements.

"Does that even do anything?"

"Let me kick your ass and we will find out shitty moss head." Sanji opened his eyes and placing his hands on the ground, fell easily into a full split.


	12. Driven (part 2)

Zoro groaned as he watched the cook enter the full split for a couple reasons. First off...ouch. It was not possible for a man to be _that _flexible without it hurting and second... damn the cook for being _that_ flexible.

Sanji watched him warily as the other man approached with a devilish grin. "Well...since you're down there..." Zoro trailed off and Sanji rolled his eyes.

"I leave you alone when you're training." He moved again, bracing his hands and raising himself into a handstand. "Leave me alone." He grunted out as he slowly dropped his legs into a split from this angle.

"No," the cook felt hands on his hips and lost his balance as the Marimo pulled him forward. Landing on his stomach with an "_oof_" and was rudely flipped onto his back.

"Asshole!" He snapped and kicked at Zoro at the same time rolling his shoulders and coming up onto his knees. "What the hell?"

Zoro shrugged from his place where he was kneeling. Attempting to ignore him, Sanji sat back on his ass, legs forming a V in front of him and leaned forwards, stretching his arms out till his chest touched the cooling grass. Turning his head, he noticed the swordsman was gone and smiled...he had gotten rid of him by ignoring his advances.

Wrong.

A weight dropped onto his back and thank god he was just that flexible or it would have really hurt. It hurt now, but mostly from the weight of the body bearing down on his shoulders. "Miss me?" Warm breath spoke from his ear.

"No," Sanji managed to pull one hand under himself to act as a brace, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to lift the combined weight of the two. "The hell...get off!"

"I'm trying...you're not cooperating."

"And I'm trying to do some yoga ya shitty bastard!" Sanji shuddered involuntarily as a tongue ran from his shoulder up to his ear.

"That's what you call it?" A small laugh and then a grunt as Sanji managed to move one leg for leverage. "Oh no you don't." Zoro grabbed Sanji's ankle and leaned slightly, keeping the limb locked in place. "Please?"

"Are you whining?" Sanji tried to turn his head to look at the other man, but he just couldn't see him.

There was a snort. "No. Shitty cook. I just wanna...help...you in training is all."

"U-huh." Sanji was not impressed in the slightest. With a sigh, he said: "Just get off me. Dammit."

The weight came away and he sat up just to be pulled back against Zoro's chest, the free arm locking him there. The damn jerk started kissing up his neck again and Sanji closed his eyes and tilted his head ever so slightly...wait, no, this was not training. "Zoro..." he growled.

"Please Sanji..." Zoro thrust his hips against the blond, who groaned at the hardness he felt there. Oh, who was he kidding... Turning, he kissed the other man. He could train later.


	13. Power

The pounding of the rain on the window sends a pleasant shiver down your spine. And of course with this kind of heavy rain comes… the flash causes you to hold your breath and you can't help but count.

…two…three…four…five…six…

The loud crack of thunder sends a visible shudder through your body with a moan. Ever since you were little thunder and lightning have fascinated you and as you grew older it slowly formed into something more.

The only way you can describe it is your natural attraction to power and what could possible be more powerful than the raw natural power of pounding rain, thunder and lightning?

Again the bright flash and again you pause…waiting. There's no logical reason as to why something so simple should affect you so greatly, but it does and now that you are here…on the Sunny…carrying out your watch shift…your need to fulfill that very lust the storm drags from you is intensifying greatly.

You shift uncomfortably, trying to calm all the fibers of your being. Its just a storm, there's no need to get excited over it. Breathe…you attempt just that but the sudden flash mixed with the exact right amount of window shaking thunder plunges all reasonable thoughts south.

The storm being right overhead has got to be one of the biggest turn ons you have ever known. Cursing, you thump your head against the cool glass letting the pounding of the rain fill your ears.

This isn't helping at all though, simply making it worse as the storm covers the ship completely, wrapping it up in the glorious sounds that seem to set every nerve a flame, drive every fiber of your being wild with need and want.

You have to find him, tell him, show him exactly what this does to you. Submerge him along with you in this intense lustful passion being dragged from your very core.

Usopp's dark form appears to relieve your shift and you rush past him without a word. Its been quiet anyways…well at least where danger is concerned. The sound of your rushing blood in your ears is nothing but.

The cool rain drenches you instantly, but does nothing to cool your heated skin as you run across the grass for the bunkroom. You know you shouldn't, not in the middle of the night, but as the thunder and lightning clash above your head drowning out the loud groan from your body, you don't care.

Climbing into his bunk with him your hands run over warm skin, search through soft hair, raising him from slumber as you grind your hips down, crushing your mouth to his.

Eyes stare at you, but the hands don't push you away. "The storm…" you barely breathe the words as the thunder strikes again, causing not only you but the Sunny to shudder with delight. "I need you…need to show you…"

"Me too." And the glint in his eyes says exactly what your thinking. God damn you love him.


	14. Black and blue

**(More words from the kids. This time they gave me "black and blue." In the end this was a lot harder than I thought it would be.)**

* * *

It seems like lately no matter what I do there is another black and blue from you. It's not your fault, I know this. Keep reminding myself of this but every once in a while I can't help it. I think about how it was your touch that put these marks there.

The oldest ones barely hurt anymore, are barely visible. You hadn't really grabbed me as hard as you could have, but it was still enough to leave them there. I can still remember the look in your eyes. It confused me then. When I showed you the next morning you were shocked and ashamed. How was it that you could have done something like that to me? That was my question as well.

Blood. The thick warm crimson trail you left me with. That's what really sticks in my mind from the second one. It covered my hand and ran down my neck. A mark I really couldn't hide all that well. A mark everyone else on the ship saw. Most didn't say anything and cast their eyes downwards when I walked past, but I knew what they were all thinking. How could you do this to me? Again your eyes held something that wasn't a part of you. This time I knew for sure that it hadn't really been you.

The last one has to be the worst. I wasn't expecting it in the slightest. Wasn't expecting the sound it made when our bodies connected. Nor was I expecting the explosion of pain or the blossoming bruise to cover my right side. The look in your eyes wasn't yours then either.

I defended you even. Told them it wasn't you. It hadn't been you. They agreed there was no way _you_ could have done this to me...yet it _had_ been you. I was the one covered in marks from a deep purple to a fading yellow all because of something you had done. A touch you had seen fit to present me with. A corrupt play time or something. I think that's what you said.

I can still feel the tears sliding across my cheek from that one.

Guess we both thought we were stronger than we really are.

It's dark still. The morning's light a long ways off, but I can't sleep anymore. All I can keep thinking about is all this...what it all means. I don't have any answers. The only thing I do know is that it's not you.

How do I know that it really isn't you?

The look in your eyes isn't right. The brilliant green is gone and it's replaced with something too hollow to be you. Too focused on causing pain to be you. I can't tell what you're saying when you look at me with those eyes. When you give me another mark. There's no depth there. Ne feeling. No warmth. No light. No...love.

I guess that's how I know.


	15. Busted

"It's gone!" Zoro was throwing clothes all about the bunk room. Pulling items out of drawers, from the clothing chests and sifting through the huge pile of dirty laundry that lay in the corner. He even, after only about three seconds of hesitation..._see what I did there?._..rummaged through the cook's small closet, rumpling his pressed suits that he knew he would catch hell for later. "Dammit!"

"Zoro...sleepy time..." Luffy grumbled as he rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. "Stop being so loud."

"Oi!" Zoro turned to his captain. "I'm loud?! Do you have any idea how many times you wake this whole room up with your annoying cries of 'Sanji food' in the middle of the night!" Angrily he snapped his hand out to grab at a shirt, pulling it roughly over his head.

"What's missing?" Chopper poked his head out from under his blanket, catching it on one of his horns. "Did you loose your swords?"

"No, those I have." Zoro gestured with an angry flick of his arm to his bunk where his weapons lay. "Its my haramaki. I had it last night."

"I didn't think you ever took that thing off." Usopp mumbled from his bunk.

Zoro paused as he attempted to read the meaning of the sharpshooter's words. "I don't." He frowned.

"Then why did you last night?" Luffy lazily swung his arms over the side of his bunk.

"Uuhhh..." How in hell did he explain to these innocent morons exactly why he had taken it off without leading to further questioning? He took a shower? No, that wouldn't work. He washed it...yeah, like _that_ would ever happen. He and Sanji had been wrestling...Sanji.

With a growl, the swordsman gathered up his swords and proceeded for the kitchen. Slamming the door closed behind him, he was happy to see the blonde shithead jump a little. Carefully, he laid two of his swords on the table before approaching the cook. "Where is it?"

"Where is what? Good morning to you too shitty Marimo."

"Don't play stupid you shitty cook. I know you have it." Zoro rattled his sword at the blonde.

"Are you threatening me?" Sanji raised an eyebrow at the white-hilted weapon.

"Not anymore than normal. Hand it over." Angrily he held out his other hand to the cook.

Sighing, the cook set his knife down. "Believe me, as much fun as this is, I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about."

"You do. It's mine. Give it back." Setting his sword down, Zoro spun the other man to face him and none too gently ripped open his suit jacket. "See!"

Sanji looked down and gave a small chuckle. "Oh that? It's cuddly."

"It's...what?!" Rudely Zoro pulled his haramaki over the cook's head and returned it to his waist in a huff. "Really? Cuddly?"

"Just like you." Sanji grabbed Zoro by the cheek and pulled.

"I am not!" Zoro squawked and waved his arms to dislodge the cook.


	16. Rhythm

**Rhythm**

Sanji swayed. That was the only way to describe his movements. His motions like liquid as he rolled his neck to the left, then to the right, followed then by shoulders and his right arm, the rest of his body following as he slipped around an unsuspecting person on the heel of his foot. Moving to some unknown song in his head.

Graceful, that's what you would call it. The small bow and devilish smile as he side-stepped two young ladies, who giggled, but he was already gone, moving forwards through the throng of people on the busy street.

He stopped short at one point, up on toes, looking over the shoulder of the man in front of him, trying to figure out what caused him pause, before turning and moving his whole body in a circle around the man. Weaving in and out of people like water moves past rocks in a stream.

Occasionally he would disappear, pulled under by the masses, only to reemerge farther down the street, still enthralled by what play in his own head. Flawless. He never slipped, never stumbled, never tripped, not even when he saw the ladies. Oh, he would acknowledge them, but flow past, never pausing, seemingly un-phased by them.

He didn't even pause in his movements as he lit a cigarette, swirling right, then correcting mid stride, and finishing to the left. Again the fluid bob of his head, first to the right, then to the left this time, through his shoulder and down his arm to his hand as it curled up in an arc. It seemed to lead the swing of his whole body as he dipped at the shoulders in a slight bow towards the girls at the cafe he passed.

Again, the turn on the heel and he shoved one hand in his pocket as he took a pull of his smoke, walking three, no, four paces normally, before he just jumped to the side, sliding effortlessly across the paved walk. Letting his body move with the momentum he created, he rolled his body with it, angling in between two men, deep in conversation, slipping past unnoticed.

A step back as someone cut him off, crossing the street in front of him and he simply stood still a moment, then slunk back into the crowd, snaking around people once more. The heel turn a third time, must have been a favored move, and the cook began working his way back from where he came, effortlessly flowing against the movement of the street.

Smoothly and effortlessly Sanji came to the stairs at the front of the hotel and he sat with a huff, pulling one final drag of his cigarette before flicking it away. "And what does that prove?"

"That I have more...finesse!" He flicked his hand, fingers splaying in the air.

"Finesse huh? Looks more like you're a little tapped in the head."

Sanji turned his head to just stare, a blank expression on his face.


	17. Click

**Click**

Zoro perked up at the clicking he heard on the upper deck. The cook had left the kitchen and he listened for the series of sounds to follow. He knew it meant one of a couple different things.

At first the swordsman had groaned whenever he heard that sound for it meant shortly there would be a very fast and upset, angry and strong blonde cook in his face looking for a fight. It would have meant disturbing his nap, or making him lose count in his weightlifting reps.

There were different series of clicks as well. The most common being that of the cook squaring off, followed by a slightly different click of his lighter. This series of clicks meant one of two things: smoke break or a fight. Oh hell, it meant a smoke break _and_ a fight.

Then there were the three quick taps on one foot. This more than likely meant a fight was bound to occur. Lately it meant an enemy was near by or Luffy had gotten into the store rooms. It meant be careful, do not approach and run the fuck away. He no longer seemed to be on the tail end, or in this case, heel end, of the attack.

Well most of the time. Sometimes he still was and the swordsman enjoyed every second of being in contact with those shiny black shoes. It meant the cook was paying attention to him, meant the cook was just as pent up with rage as he was. Their fights were usually mind blowing and aggressive...much like the sex that had started to follow.

_That_ had to be his favorite type of clicking. The uncoordinated scuff as the shoes were kicked off in a hurried and frantic manner; hands, mind and body focused elsewhere.

Today's cigarette clicks were followed by the stairs, his toes lightly hitting each wooden plank as he gracefully jogged down them. Then quiet, the scuff of heels in grass and finally the shadow fell over him as smoke hit his nose, along with that night's dinner.

A toe nudged his boot, a small thump like sound as the two rubber soles met and jarred it roughly. "Oi, I know you're awake."

"What do you want shit cook?"

"Can you come with me?"

Sighing, Zoro stood and followed the blonde back to the kitchen, his thunking and clunking the exact opposite of the clicking and tapping of the other. "What?"

"Try this." The blonde shoved a plate in his hands and a fork in his mouth. The swordsman bit on the fork to keep it from falling and looked bewildered at the cook. Oh yeah, then there was _this_ clicking. The slightly irritated toe tap as he waited for an answer, the speed increasing each second he had to wait for it. "Well?"

Zoro simply blinked and pulled the fork from his mouth, all the while the tapping growing faster and louder. "Not bad."

"Not bad?!" Three quick toe taps made Zoro grin.


	18. Storm

**(okay, NOT 500 words, but this fits here just the same I think. Dark fluff. That's what this is. Well, that's what I'm calling it. This is a thing now. Deal with it.)**

* * *

Lightning flashed, lighting up the clouded night sky in a bizarre twitchy pattern of blinding white and exhilarating purple. Thunder rumbled right after wards, loud, yet deep, rattling the entire ship. Vibrating through your very core. Boards moaned and creaked. Ropes groaned from the tension of the howling whipping wind that rocked the boat on heavy pounding waves. Rain drove its way on board, stinging at any flesh it came in contact with, leaving welts and maybe even a bruise or two in the right spots.

Zoro screamed as he clung to the ropes, arm wrapped tightly, the ropes ripping into his arm, bare feet slipping along the grass of the deck. Blinking from the blinding force of the wind and lightning, eyes squinted from the rain, he waited.

Nothing.

Again he yelled, the wind tearing at his mouth and throat, claiming the harkened cry for it's own use. Carrying it away with a sharp howl up past the tied sails and into the darkened sky.

Another wave washed over the deck, momentarily drowning out all sounds and feeling. Well not all, cold and numb as the water washed across the soaked grass. Crashed against the swordsman, knocking him from the slim perch he had scrabbled to gain on the rail, eyes searching the tossing and rolling water.

Gasping as the wave past, he swung back, reclaiming his perch...just barely. One knee gave out, stressed from the constant strain of fighting the ocean's mean streak. Blood ran down his wrist from where the ropes yanked and tightened, biting hard enough into his skin to break it. Salt water mixing with it, making for strange trails to wind and twist down his arm.

Vaguely he heard his name called and looked down, a mixture of emotions flowing through his senses at once. It's not _him_, but it was nakama all the same. Relief. Panic. Guilt. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Loathing. Fear. Hope. Wrapping his free arm around the sniper's, he hauled the two young men onto the deck.

Usopp was panting madly, sitting hunched forwards on his knees, hands on the deck, water pouring off his nose and chin. Luffy sat up coughing, spluttering and gagging, leaning to the side at one point to throw up the sea water he had swallowed when thrown over. "Get inside Luffy!" Zoro yelled.

His captain shook his head, throwing up again, spilling nothing but mass amounts of near death onto the grass. "Not until we are all here."

"You will only make it worse." The swordsman frowned as a small wave washed across the deck and Usopp frantically grabbed for the devil fruit user as the water took its hold, dragging him towards the rails again. "Get him inside Usopp!"

With only a quick nod, the sharpshooter dragged their captain towards the galley, the beating rain making it easy for him to overpower the hat wearing teen. The kitchen door closed with a bang, the wind slamming it shut as it howled in rage at loosing two more people to torment. Instead it took it's rage out on Zoro, trying with earnest to throw him to the waves below. To force him from his perch.

Thunder sounded again, lightning mixing with it as it struck the waters a short way from the ship. There was a searing _crack_ as it struck and electricity tingled through out the air, pricking at the water drops littering the swordsman's body. It had lit everything up again, in the strangely mesmerizing purple-white haze.

There!

There it was. A flash of blonde and blue. Then it was gone.

At the same time, Zoro's hearth both leapt into his throat and dropped like a stone to his gut. This could not be the last time he saw the cook. He wouldn't allow it. There was no way that shitty bastard would to this to him. Not here. Not now. Not like this.

His eyes darted across the dark waters, looking for any sign of color to reappear. Any sign that he had not just been imaging things. Hoping beyond hope that the ocean hadn't claimed them.

A squeaky gasp brought his attention to the rope ladder that swayed against the ship. A very drenched cook and gagging reindeer hanging on to the bottom rungs. Sanji looked up to Zoro and the swordsman could see the strength draining from his eyes. Both eyes, his hair having been pushed aside from the water. And he moved. He didn't need to hear the words to know that if he didn't go to help him, he, himself, would be back in the water, looking for a cook and a doctor.

Once on deck, the three lay for a second, the rain pounding against them as they all struggled to gulp down air the wind was stealing from them. They were all here now. All nine of them. All the Strawhats were aboard the ship. They had all done their jobs and done them well. Zoro nodded to himself for the crew's job well done and looked over to the cook.

Sanji's dress shirt was clinging to his body, the thin fabric almost see through in its current drenched state. Taking a deep breath and swallowing, his whole body shook, from not only the cold but the stress of swimming such a rough sea. The blonde may have been the best swimmer of them all, and why he had gone after Chopper, but even he couldn't compete with this storm for long.

His arms shook, the extra stress on his slight upper body, sinking in and Zoro grabbed him before his elbows gave out, pulling the cook to his chest. Sanji didn't fight it, just fell against him, still panting and weakly wrapped his arms around the swordsman's waist, using his pants to keep his arms in place. "Fucking stupid cook," Zoro let out a choked laugh, not sure if the water on his face was all from the storm or not anymore. He ran a hand through the sopping wet hair, with a faint smile from the other man. The cook was tired, Zoro could see this easily. He didn't care though as he leaned down and kissed him, pressing his lips against the blue tinged ones of the blonde's. "I thought I had lost you."

"Shitty Marimo," Sanji tried to laugh, but ended up coughing, leaning his head forwards against Zoro's shoulder. "Gonna take more than a storm to get rid of me."


	19. In the Moment

Sanji fell forwards, head hung low in between his arms. All he could manage was a repressed moan through his bit lip as he pushed back against Zoro's thrusts, hands fisting into the hotel carpet. They both would have serious rug burns from this.

It had started simple enough, Zoro being in a rare playful mood, dropping to his knees as the blonde had been undoing his suit jacket buttons. How it had ended up with the swordsman clawing at this shoulders, dragging him back to that sitting position, arm wrapped around his chest, Sanji wasn't quite sure. But it had and _fuck _if it wasn't amazing.

One hand slithered over his shoulder, down a slicked chest, over tensed abs to wrap calloused fingers around the cook's throbbing member. A groan escaped as Sanji dropped his head back against Zoro's shoulder, body slumping against the swordsman's arm from the sensory overload. Damn him though, if he didn't make it worse, turning his head to bite at the blonde's throat, licking a long jagged trail, broken only by the continuous upwards thrusting of the swordsman's hips.

Zoro grunted, toes momentarily loosing their hold in the carpet, the momentum sliding them both across the plush flooring. "Fuck...Sanji..." He gritted out through clenched teeth as the cook's hand wrapped around his own, shifting the movements on the blond's erection. The swordsman swirled his thumb across the swollen head, smearing the precum before giving over to the other man, his own hand there more for added stimulation than anything.

"Z-Zoro!" A sharp yelp mixed with a moan escaped Sanji as he tipped over the edge, Zoro biting down on his shoulder almost painfully, their combined hands pulling in quick succession as he spilled onto them.

A loud groan, one of the few to go unchecked, sounded in his ear, followed by a whispered strangled "Sanji..." as Zoro's whole body shuddered and he thrust upwards one more time, leaning back, his whole body stilling a few seconds as he joined the blonde in agonizing bliss, arm still wrapped tightly around Sanji's chest.

A deep breath. The ragged swallow and more panting as they both fell to the side, coming apart, slowly stretching out their legs, numbed minds starting to clear. "Wha-what brought that on?" Sanji looked around lazily, searching for his pants and a _very_ much needed cigarette.

As if reading his mind, Zoro dropped the pants near the cook's head, then pulled him close, chest to back, once again wrapping his arms about the cook's chest. He kissed lightly at the blonde's shoulder, lazily, happily sated for the time being. He shrugged. "Don't ruin it by talking."

"U-huh." Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke a moment later, closing his eyes, enjoying the relaxed feeling humming through his body. Steady breathing was warm against his shoulder followed by the muffled snores. Normally he would be mad at his lover falling asleep, but right now, after _that_ he could have cared less.


End file.
